Kido (JCP)
Kido '(鬼道, ''Demon/Spirit Way; Viz "Soul Reaper's powers"/"Spells"; sometimes translated as "Demon Arts") is the part of the Zankenoski whicfh denotes spellcasting. A Shinigami's Spellcasting is split into three major categories: Alchemy and Magecraft, which are deluted forms of Kido that humans are able to learn, and Kido itself, which humans can't learn. Overview & History Kido Mechanics Kido Classification *'Hadō '(破道, Way of Destruction; Viz "Path of Destruction"): A specific category revolving around offensive destruction spells. **'''Gisei Hadō (犠牲破道, Sacrificial Way of Destruction; Viz "Sacrifice Path of Destruction"): Gisei Hado is a sub-category of Hado that has to do with sacrificing in order to perform the technique, whether you sacrifice your own body parts or organs, sacrifice the landscape, sacrificing other people's lives, or sacrificing ones own life. All of the spells in this category have been labeled Forbidden Kido. *'Bakudo '(縛道, Way of Binding; Viz "Binding Spell"): A broad category of Kido which has to do with supplementary techniques such as Barriers, Shields, Binding, Communication, Location, and Seals. **'Barriers '(結界, Kekkai): **'Shields '(帖, Jou): **'Binding '(割り当て割当て割当, Wariate): **'Communication '(通信, Tsuushin): **'Location '(ロケート, Rokeeto): **'Seals '(封, Fū): *'Kaidō '(回道, Turn Way), also known as Healing Kido (治療用鬼道, chiryōyō kidō; Viz "Healing Spiritual Arts"): *'Kindando '(禁断, Forbidden Way): *'Yukaido' '(融解, Way of Fusion): *'Noroido '(呪い · 詛い · 咒い, Way of the Curse): Incantation Classes *'Eishōhaki '(詠唱破棄, Incantation Abandonment; Viz "Destruction Chant"): When a Shinigami chooses to abandon the incantation all together, it's known as Incantation Abandonment. This is typically done when the spellcaster is in heated combat and they don't have enough time to do the chant, or they don't want their opponent to possibly know which spell that they're about to cast. The downside is that, in most cases, this greatly reduces the overall power or effectiveness of the spell, so it's only useful when used in conjunction, (or fusion), with other spells, or to distract the enemy or to keep them occupied temporarily, or the reasons mentioned above. *'Kōjutsu Eishō (後述詠唱, Spoken-After Incantation): When a Shinigami wants to build even more power to their spell, it's common for them to state the name and summon it first, and then speak the incantation afterwords. *'Nijū Eishō' (二重詠唱, Twofold Incantation; Viz "Double Destruction Chant"): By chanting the first part of one incantation and the last part of another incantation, the Shinigami can cast both spells at once. This not only allows them to confuse their opposition because they won't' know which spell they're about to cast, but it also has the obvious advantage of releasing two spells instead of one so they'll be attacking with more power. **In addition to chanting two incantations, it's possible for the Shinigami to keep increasing this and chant as many as they want. However, the more incantations they try to recite at once, the harder it is and the more power it requires so it's very rarely done. Kido Spells Hado Hadō '(破道, Way of Destruction) is the offensive of Kido, used to cast powerful attack spells ranging from ones that can knock back enemies or destroy doors, to ones that can level mountains, create craters, and destroy cities, and ones that are even more powerful than that. It's one of the three Shinigami arts of offensive combat, along with Zanjutsu and Hakuda, and the spiritual art of combat which encompasses the entire being of the Soul Society and the Shinigami that inhabits it. Bakudo '''Bakudō '(縛道, Way of Binding) is the form of Kido often categorized with binding, sealing, and many other supplementary techniques. It's one of the three forms of Shinigami combat that has to do with supplementary techniques, the other two being Kaido, (healing Kido), and Hoho, which are speed techniques. Kaido 'Kaidō '(回道, Turn Way) is the healing art of Kido and contains many techniques that have to do with healing others, healing oneself, or even healing inanimate objects. It's one of the three forms of Shinigami combat that has to do with supplementary techniques, the others being Bakudo, (Binding, Seals, and Barriers), and Hoho, (speed techniques), and the only form of Shinigami combat that has to do with healing. Kukanten'i Kindando '''Kindando' '(禁断, Forbidden Way) is a classification of Kido that has to do with Forbidden Spells. These spells were outlawed by Central 46, or in rare cases areas even higher like the Soul King or the Royal Family, and constitute extreme punishment if one does use them, such as banishment, being stripped of ones powers, imprisonment for a pre-determined amount of time, or even being put to death. Spells like these ones typically require the user to sacrifice a body part, risk destroying the world around them, require sacrificing others, or even their own lives, and are considered taboo and banned for all intents and purposes, even by high-level Captains and the Royal Gaurd. Kindando is technically a joint classification, as the spells included here can fall under Bakudo, Hado, and one case Kaido. The only exception is Noroido, as all of those spells are considered Forbidden. Yukaido Yukaido' '(融解, Way of Fusion) is a classification of Kido that has to do with fusing together two or more Kido spells to create even more powerful or more effective spells. Noroido 'Noroido '(呪い · 詛い · 咒い, Way of the Curse) is a classification of Kido that has to do with curses. Due to some resembling Hado, some resembling Bakudo, and some resembling both Hado and Bakudo, they've been given their own category altogether. All Noroido spells have to do with causing prolonged harm, in some way, to their enemy, and during the most extreme cases, even simultaneously to the caster, which makes every single curse classified as Forbidden Kido. However, unlike other Forbidden Kido, which are monitored by Central 46, Noroido is monitored by the Spirit King himself. The reason for this is that Central 46 has no authority over Joel Goldsmith, the greatest user of Noroido, due to him being part of the Royal Family. This means that he can freely use any Forbidden Kido that does not fall under the Noroido barracket. However, Noroido is so dangerous that the Spirit King himself has taken the reigns for them, so even Joel is unable to use them without first attaining permission from the Spirit King, and he could only do that under the absolutely most extreme conditions. Unlike other Kido classifications, each Noroido spell requires the usage of one or more hand seals to release the required Reiryoku to activate them. Trivia *In the dub of episode 47, it was mispronounced as Kaidō instead of Kidō. Category:Kido (JCP) Category:Zankenoski (JCP)